Low Country
by lisaWIY
Summary: Eli is a 17 year old ready to take on a new Pokemon adventure. Follow his adventures through the Johto region, where many tales of horror, adventure, action and romance are to come as he trains to battle in the Silver Conference.
1. Prologue

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky and echoed throughout the valley. Eli woke with a start, covered in sweat. Rain pelted against the roof of his small house and he could hardly hear himself think. He sat up in his bed and breathed heavily for a moment, trying to remain calm. He had just woken from a terrible nightmare and was trying to push the thoughts out of his head.

Getting out of bed, he walked across his small room and leant against the windowsill. It was still incredibly dark outside, the only light coming from flashes of lightning every few seconds. He knew there would be no way to get back to sleep, especially after that nightmare and when he suddenly realised what today was.

Today, as dismal as the weather was, would be the day Eli begun travelling through the world on his very own Pokemon journey. He had seen all his friends leave, he had learned a number of them had even become some of the best Pokemon trainers in years. Eli, however, had never left New Bark Town.

His mother had always needed his help around the house. His father had died when he was younger and since then, it had been Eli's responsibility to be the man of the house. He had seen his friends become absolute champions and complete their dreams, while he had been tied down in his small, old house trying to make ends meet.

But now Eli was seventeen, his mother had decided it was best for him to fill his dreams before they slipped away. Eli had agreed to send back half the money he earned from battling to help her survive without him as an agreement. As he watched the rain trickle down his bedroom window slowly, he lost himself in thoughts of what was to come in the next months for him. Finally, he could be everything he had grown up wishing to be.

The sun began to rise on the horizon, although it could hardly be seen through the thick layers of dark cloud. Almost trembling with nerves, Eli began to pack his bag and get changed into a new set of clothes, ready to begin a new life...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was another hour before Eli left his bedroom and walked straight into the kitchen. Their house was small, only three rooms - the kitchen, his bedroom and his mother's room. His mother was already awake, making him a hardy breakfast in the dark.

"Is the electricity out?" Eli asked as he put his large travelling bag on the stone floor.

"Yes, as it always is when it rains like this..." his mother sighed softly. Eli felt guilt once more for leaving her to travel.

"One day, I will send you a Pikachu to solve the problem," he smiled. His mother turned around and observed her son; smiling at him. He had grown into a strapping young man, with medium length dark brown hair, green eyes and of a medium build. Even though Eli had not left the house yet, his mother knew he would go far.

Eli quickly ate his breakfast and after he had finished, there was an awkward silence between him and his mother. They both knew this was goodbye for a long time. "You'll be great, Eli," his mother said encouragingly, "I know it. I'll be watching for news."

"There'll be plenty," Eli said confidently, with a warm smile. They embraced in a long, warm hug for minutes before either of them let go. As Eli pulled away, he could see his mother's eyes full of tears.

"It's time to go," his mother said, walking to the front door and opening it. It was still pouring with rain outside and storming, but that did not let down Eli's spirit.

"I'll be seeing you, mum," he replied with one last fleeting smile, before exiting the house. He ran quickly up the laneway, his mother yelling final goodbyes over the wind and rain. Eli looked back once at the top of the hill at his house and his mother before leaving.

It took at least half an hour in the wind and rain before Professor Elm's lab came into view. Eli banged on the large wooden doors, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. A few minutes later, the large door opened.

"Eli!" Professor Elm said, "Quickly, come in, come in!" Eli made no hesitation in doing as he was told, and drenched wet and dripping all over the lab floor, he walked inside. "I'm surprised you still came today," Professor Elm continued, "I thought you might want to wait until the storm passed."

"I've waited seven years," Eli replied, "I didn't want to wait another day."

Elm led the way through his lab and into the back room. Eli was intrueged by all the technology and equipment, not to mention all the Pokeballs trainers had sent for Elm to look after. In the back room there was a desk with a computer, some large bookcases and a table with many Pokeballs. Eli felt his nerves and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Alright," Professor Elm sighed, "I assume you want to get underway, even in this dreadful weather. So, let's get started. You have three Pokemon to choose from to begin your journey with. Totodile, the water Pokemon, Chikorita, the grass Pokemon or Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon."

Eli had given much thought to his choice, and had always thought this particular Pokemon reflected his personality perfectly. "I choose Cyndaquil!"

"No! Eli, wait!" Professor Elm shouted, but it was too late. Eli grabbed the nearest Pokeball and threw it to the ground, releasing the Pokemon.

A Skorupi was on the floor where the Pokeball had landed and Eli felt his jaw drop. "Eli, you released the wrong Pokemon..."

Skorupi ran towards Eli and started climbing up his leg affectionately. "Oh god..." Eli moaned, "he likes me."

"Maybe this will be a lesson for you," Professor Elm laughed, "be patient in the future. I'm sorry but you're going to have to take this Skorupi. It was given to me for research reasons but it _is_ a rule that you have to take it. Besides, he seems to like you."

Skorupi was hugging Eli's lower leg still and Eli couldn't help but smile slightly. "Oh well!" He said enthusiastically, "it's just another challenge, and I bet Skorupi is going to be just as good as any other Pokemon!"

The Pokemon purred with agreement. Eli bent down and smiled at it, patting it's hard exterior. "We'll make a great team," he smiled, "let's get going."

Professor Elm quickly handed over Eli's five complimentary Pokeballs and gave him some quick advice on how to reach the nearest down, Cherrygrove City. "Thanks, Professor!" Eli said gratefully as he returned Skorupi to it's Pokeball. "I'll call you when I get there! And I'll tell you if I caught any new Pokemon along the way!"

Professor Elm said his goodbyes and Eli left the lab. It was still pouring with rain outside but the wet certainly didn't dampen his spirit. Tightening his backpack and happy with his new Pokemon, even if it wasn't the one he wanted, he marched on towards Cherrygrove City.


	3. Chapter 2: Skorupi, We Have A Problem!

Eli couldn't believe he was finally on his way. He was finally on his own, the world was at his fingertips. The rain certainly didn't dampen his spirits. Shortly after leaving Professor Elm's lab, Eli had put a black raincoat on and even though he was already wet, it did help. He kept Skorupi in his Pokeball for now, not sure if the bug Pokemon would appreciate the rain, wind and cold.

However Eli was itching to reach Cherrygrove City so he could rest for the night at the Pokemon Centre and get to know his Pokemon a bit better. He held the Pokemon anxiously in his hand as he walked swiftly through the rain. He saw a large oak tree ahead of him, and thought it would be a great place to stop for a few minutes and take a rest. The leaves and thick branches would provide good cover. He ran over to it and was grateful that the rain stopped pelting on him as he reached the cover.

Suddenly, he realised he wasn't alone. A Sentret sat raised on its tail, staring at the intruder with curiousity. Eli felt his heart race and his grip tightened on his brand new Pokeball. The Sentret still did not move. It was the perfect opportunity for some experience, and maybe even Eli's first ever Pokemon capture...

"Skorupi, out you come!" Eli threw his Pokeball in the air and released his Pokemon. Skorupi appeared in front of Sentret, staring at the strange Pokemon. "Skorupi, use Bite!"

But Skorupi just stood there, shivering. At first Eli thought it was because of the cold weather, but then he realised Skorupi was actually scared of the Sentret, who was still just sitting on its tail. Oh god, had Eli picked a Pokemon who was scared to battle? "Come on Skorupi, attack it!"

Skorupi just stood there in amidst the grass, staring terrified at the Sentret. It was just a Sentret! If Skorupi couldn't battle a Sentret, Eli shuddered to think how his Pokemon would handle a gym battle. "Please Skorupi, just attack it! You're a Pokemon!"

"It's pathetic is what it is."

Eli turned around to see where the voice had come from. A boy with light blonde hair stood a few feet away, staring at the scene. Eli had not even seen him coming, and had not noticed him standing there until now. The boy was wearing a bright blue raincoat and had his arms crossed, looking amused at the current situation.

"Excuse me?" Eli snapped.

"You heard me. If your Skorupi can't handle a Sentret, you may as well give up training now. You came from New Bark Town, right?"

"Like I'd tell you," Eli growled. The boy seemed incredibly rude and vicious to Eli, and he had no time for people like that.

"Got a bit of attitude," snarled to boy. "I'll show you how it's done. Go, Cyndaquil!" The boy released his Pokemon, a small creature with a back of flame. It was lucky Cyndaquil was under the oak tree, otherwise the rain would be harmful to it, but lucky it was not getting drenched by the wet.

Eli's jaw dropped. "Did you get that Cyndaquil from Professor Elm?"

"Yeah, and he's ten times tougher than your weakling Pokemon. Cyndaquil, tackle that Sentret!" The little Pokemon ran speeding towards the Sentret and hit it hard in its stomach, sending it flying across the grass. Sentret couldn't get up and the blonde boy smirked. "Pokeball!" The boy threw a Pokeball quickly at the Sentret and it disappeared within it. After a few tense moments of Sentret trying to escape, the Pokeball grew still. The Sentret was now the mysterious boys' new Pokemon.

"HEY! That was MY Sentret!" Eli yelled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well," the blonde boy said, as he returned Cyndaquil to its Pokeball and picked up the Pokeball that held his new Sentret, "the name is Arrow. It's been a displeasure meeting you, weakling."

"My name is Eli, and I'm not a weakling!" he growled at Arrow, returning Skorupi to its Pokeball angrily.

"Whatever you think," Arrow smirked, "you're not worth my time." And with that, the blonde boy walked out into the storm again. After a few moments, he disappeared completely through the thick sheets of rain Eli couldn't see where he was. God, that kid had an attitude. Eli was so furious that he had just come in and stolen his Sentret. What made him even more frustrated was that Arrow had a Cyndaquil, which means he had chosen the Pokemon that Eli had originally wanted. Angry and disappointed, Eli set off through the rain again and towards Cherrygrove City.

---

It was almost nightfall when Eli finally reached the outskirts of Cherrygrove. The rain had cleared to only a slight drizzle and he was feeling completely exhausted. He had tried to battle with Skorupi twice more on his way, and both times the Pokemon had refused to fight. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't catch any Pokemon or earn any money from battles if Skorupi didn't fight.

He hoped that someone at the Pokemon Centre would have a solution to his problem, and he was eager to get there. Not only was it a chance to get help for Skorupi, but Eli was looking forward to having something to eat and resting for the night.

He sighed deeply as he walked past the houses, through the windows families were huddled in front of televisions or having their dinner. He suddenly felt quite alone, it was the first night in a long, long time he had spent away from his mother and he wondered how she was coping through the storm. There was no turning back now though, even though everything seemed to be going against him. The weather, that guy he met, and Skorupi refusing to battle began to make him feel like he wasn't ready to be a trainer after all.

Finally, he reached the Pokemon Centre and absolutely soaking wet, he walked inside. It was very large, warm and welcoming and even now Eli felt his spirits lighten a little bit. He walked up to the counter and took out Skorupi's Pokeball.

"Hello, welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokemon Centre!" said a lady with bright red hair cheerfully. Eli recognised her immidiately from some Pokemon trainer guides he had read as Nurse Joy.

"Hi, I'm looking to rest and feed my Pokemon and also register for the Silver Conference." Eli handed Nurse Joy Skorupi's Pokeball and also his Pokedex so he could register for the Conference.

As Nurse Joy scanned the Pokedex it said out aloud, "This Pokedex belongs to Eli Brown of New Bark Town."

"Is that your name?" sneered a familiar voice.

Eli turned around and saw Arrow standing there, arms crossed just as they had been earlier in the day. "Nurse Joy," Arrow said, "there is no point registering this kid for the Silver Conference, his Pokemon won't even battle."

Both Eli and Nurse Joy ignored him. Nurse Joy handed Eli back his Pokedex and said, "you're now all registered for the Silver Conference and here is some dinner for your Pokemon. If you follow through the bright red doors you'll find the cafeteria, you can eat your dinner there."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Eli said gratefully as he continued through the doors.

As he exited the room he could hear Arrow yell, "that Skorupi doesn't even _deserve_ food with how pathetic it is!"

Eli rolled his eyes as he walked through to the cafeteria. He went and got a bowl of soup to warm him up and sat down at a table. Shuffling through his jacket pocket, he found his Pokeball and released Skorupi. The scorpion Pokemon rubbed against Eli's leg affectionately, and Eli couldn't help but smile. He really did like his new Skorupi, but god would it be fantastic if it started battling without fear.

He set Skorupi's food into an eating bowl provided and the Pokemon began eating gratefully. "How can you have such an appetite if you didn't do any battling today?" Eli inquired. Skorupi simply stared at him innocently and Eli felt bad for saying such a thing.

After they finished eating their dinner, Eli set up for the night's sleep in the trainer's room. He let Skorupi sleep beside him, outside its Pokeball. "Tomorrow, you're going to battle Skorupi."

Skorupi looked slightly frightened.

"Why are you scared? It's in a Pokemon's nature. You're my Pokemon now, I'm your trainer. You need to help me if we're going to work together." Skorupi looked guilty, and turned the other way. Eli sighed and lay down in his sleeping bag, closing his eyes. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was the look on Arrow's face when Skorupi wouldn't battle, and Skorupi, too scared to even face a Sentret...


End file.
